criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Corps
) Last Stand for Justice (last ) |leader = Inspector Jaubert †|enemies = Concordian Flying Squad|years = Over 6 months}}The Justice Corps is a now-dissolved law enforcement agency featured in the fourth season of Criminal Case, appearing as a central figure during the Capitol Peak cases. Events of Criminal Case Arrow of Injustice After Eleanor Halsted was apprehended for Mayor Cornelius Castletown's assassination, Katherine Woolf approached Isaac and the player regarding rumors that Justin Lawson was organizing a militia shortly before his inauguration as mayor. Upon investigation, they found Lawson's box containing a cap with the Corps insignia on it. Per Rose, there was no record of the Corps, but she did mention that rumors were spreading about Lawson employing hired muscle. When asked about this, Lawson denied that the Corps were a militia. He said that he was forming the Corps to help spread justice and order in Concordia without any allegations of corruption, in contrast to the Concordian Police Department. The New Truth! Six months after Lawson's inauguration, the Corps had now gained the power to arrest anyone who spoke against Lawson's regime, as well as gaining control of the Concordian Police Department, with Lawson forcing the police to take daily patrols around the city to detect any crime occurring. Shortly after Judge Takakura was found murdered, the team encountered Inspector Jaubert, head of the Corps. The Inspector at first seemed fond of the judge but was later revealed to have cast suspicion on Takakura for being in a rebellion against the Mayor and the Corps. He was later revealed to be innocent after Lawson sentenced Florence Samuels to death by beheading for the murder. Realizing that the death sentence had been abolished, Diego suggested a prison break after saying that negotiation was fruitless. The team successfully freed Florence from jail and sent her to a penal colony in Australia. Knowing their actions, Lawson came to the Squad and demanded to speak with Chief Wright. After saying that he hesitated to shut the Squad down, because they were a valuable asset to the city, he forced Chief Wright to fire Diego, knowing that the plan was devised by him, or the Squad would be shut down. Resistance is Fatal Dylan Mitvok was found murdered at the headquarters of a resistance formed against Lawson's regime. The team later confirmed the claims of the Head of the Clandestine Operations, Captain Bill Beatty, that Dylan was a spy for the Corps on the resistance. Despite giving useful information and suggesting that the resistance was responsible for his murder, Beatty was ultimately found guilty of Dylan's murder. He revealed that killing Dylan was his duty, as Dylan was convinced to be on the resistance's side after mingling with them for a certain time. Judge Umbright sentenced Beatty to life imprisonment for abuse of power and killing another member of the Justice Corps, as well as stripping him of his position and title. After the Captain's trial, Jaubert returned to the Squad, demanding the team's report about the resistance before the sunset. After investigating a café that many members frequented, they found a guide that explained the rules, standards, and mission of the Corps. Per Evie, members of the Corps used many quotes to send codes and to establish the trust of others. Maddie then successfully practiced the method (i.e. the usage of quotes from the Corps guide) on Beatty. After Jaubert arrived, they handed him a fake report with ridiculous code names and false findings. They then used the Corps' quotes and methods, as well as reasoning that the resistance had code names and that Dylan did not want to give information, to fool Jaubert into trusting them without having to spill too much information about the resistance. One Dead More Constable Ramirez reported the murder of a woman at the riverbanks. After her body was discovered, Inspector Jaubert arrived at the scene and identified the victim as baker Albertina Thenard. He was then flagged as a suspect in the investigation. He first seemed shocked, saying that the victim was a law-abiding citizen. However, Maddie and the player discovered that he had issued a ticket to the victim. When questioned about it, Jaubert stated that despite being a leader of the Justice Corps, the victim had no respect for him or anyone else. Despite this, he was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Adelia Baldwin for Albertina's murder. After the case was closed, Evie told Maddie and the player that Katherine had gone missing. After reinvestigating the riverbank, Maddie and the player found Katherine's coat with a footprint smeared on it. Per Rose, the footprint belonged to the boot of a member of the Justice Corps. The team once again had questioned Jaubert, who said that he had arrested Katherine for betraying Lawson's regime and joining the resistance. He then informed them that he was planning on heading to the homeless camp to arrest other members of the resistance. Maddie and the player rushed to the homeless camp to warn Enzo Jonas about Jaubert's threat. There, they found a model of a guillotine with an inscription that stated that it was designed for the purpose of an emergency mass execution, while also displaying a spectacle for citizens. Enzo came forward soon after the discovery, alongside Giulietta Capecchi, the resistance leader, and revealed that he had stolen the model. He revealed that Lawson was planning a mass execution of his political enemies and was to announce the event during "Justice Day". Enzo and Giulietta fled the camp, saying the resistance would keep in touch. Inglorious Justice Per Chief Wright's requests to stay on the Justice Corps' good side, Isaac and the player went to the Justice Day celebration. There, however, Constable Ramirez reported that telegrapher Jane Pembroke was murdered at the town square. Mid-investigation, Diego became a suspect in Jane's murder, under the disguise of Eddie Lebold in order to fool the Justice Corps. Not too long after that, Lawson, angry that his celebration led to a murder, suspended the right to freedom of assembly. Soon, Jane's colleague Minnie Starr was incriminated as Jane's killer, citing that Lawson promised justice and fairness, meaning she deserved that as well. As such, she was sentenced to life in prison. After Minnie's arrest, Evie had lost contact with the resistance after Katherine's kidnapping. However, Chief Wright wanted to see the player since he had just received a telegram from Bernadine Rochester after weeks of silence. The telegram stated that they should break up and he should not look for her. After reinvestigating the telegraph office due to Bernadine being a political foe of Lawson's, her earring was found with some soil from the forest. At the forest, Bernadine revealed that she was running away to avoid the Justice Corps. She was planning on surrendering herself, but Chief Wright informed her that Lawson was going to execute his political opponents. He then promised to keep her safe. Meanwhile, Charlie wanted to help Evie by making a telephone line for the resistance. At the telegraph office, a converter was found, completing the resistance telephone line. Maddie then met Giulietta in the sewers per her requests via the phone line. Giulietta said that the resistance had enough people and weapons, but they needed to have intelligence involving the mass execution that would occur in two days. At the town square, the execution plan, which showed timings and the positions of Lawson and his guards, was found and shown to Giulietta. She then devised a plan that would guarantee the arrest of Lawson and the freeing of his political prisoners, all without bloodshed. Best Laid Plans When Maddie and the player went to the town square for their plan to bring down Lawson, they instead found Inspector Jaubert killed by the guillotine. During the murder investigation, it was revealed that Jaubert had interrogated Lady Highmore after suspecting her of harboring resistance members. Highmore half-denied the claims, saying that her doors were open to anyone in need of help, thus Jaubert was forced to let her go. During the investigation, Officer Smythe went into Highmore's manor before Highmore knocked him unconscious to prevent him from snooping around the manor. After getting Highmore off the hook, the team talked to Smythe, who said that he was following Jaubert's lead by investigating Highmore's manor. Smythe said that Jaubert was his mentor, ensuring he studied self-defense and historical conflict. Later however, the team found out that Smythe was unhappy with the abusive mentorship. Also during the investigation, the team found the Corps' propaganda against Giulietta. Giulietta said that the Corps were trying to make her look like a criminal because her father was a mobster. To combat this, Giulietta decided to start the resistance, saying that she was not a petty criminal, but she fought for a cause. More suspects were implicated during the investigation: it was discovered that Enzo had been spying on Jaubert to get the resistance the upper hand and that Judge Umbright had been in (unreciprocated) love with the victim. The team later found Giulietta guilty of the murder. Giulietta said that she and Enzo had gone to the square to prepare for their plan but Jaubert had seen her and started attacking her. In defense, Giulietta pushed Jaubert into the guillotine when the rope slipped, cutting through his chest. Enzo then helped Giulietta cover up the murder. Before Isaac and the player could arrest them however, Charlie informed them that the entire Squad had been arrested. The cops then told Giulietta and Enzo to run. Dick went into more detail, saying that Officer Smythe had tipped the Corps off that they were hiding something during the investigation. Foot soldiers from the Corps then stormed the airship, giving Viola a concussion and arresting everyone on board (including Maddie's recently-born child), with only Charlie and Dick escaping because they hid as dead bodies in the morgue. While hiding, Charlie overheard that they were going to be kept in the dungeons under the town square to await execution the following day. With Highmore's help, they discovered that Highmore's great grandfather had designed the dungeons and made a duplicate of the skeleton key for the dungeons. Isaac and the player found the dungeon key while Highmore and the player were able to find acetaminophen for Viola's concussion. Later that night, they found that George Blanton was guarding the dungeons. Isaac was able to talk him into admitting them into the dungeon. Charlie and the player were then able to free all the Squad and the rest of the political prisoners (including Katherine, Rockley Rochester, and Mildred Takakura) from the dungeons. The freed prisoners then agreed to meet up at Highmore's manor in groups so as to avoid suspicion. Meanwhile, Charlie said that he had to leave for the airship for something important, with Isaac accompanying him to avoid him getting in trouble. Last Stand for Justice When Charlie and Isaac did not return in time, Maddie and the player ventured to the airship only to find that Charlie had been shot in his own lab. During the investigation, Constable Ramirez was suspected of the murder, allowing the team to find out the Concordian Police Department's experience of the Justice Corps: according to him, Lawson had assigned himself in charge of the police's patrol routes and the Corps watched them like hawks. The team also found out during the investigation that Lawson had been holding the threat of Bernadine Rochester's execution over Chief Wright's head to get him to follow his orders, including firing Charlie. They also found out that Rose was planning to bomb Lawson in order to end his reign once and for all. The team eventually found out that former consultant Diego del Lobo killed Charlie. He said that he and Charlie had been planning to bring down Lawson secretly together: Charlie invented a tracker which Diego would put on Lawson after working his way into his inner circles as Eddie Lebold. However, when the team was arrested, Diego summoned Charlie to the airship to retrieve the tracker, fearing that the Corps would get hold of the device. When they met up however, Lawson found them in the airship and ordered Diego to shoot Charlie. Lawson explained that the Squad were lawless bandits and that he had ordered his troops to shoot any member of the Squad on sight. Fearing for Maddie's life, Charlie said that he was the rebel in the Squad, so Lawson said that if he died, the rest of the Squad were safe. Lawson then ordered Diego once again to shoot him, giving him Rose's gun and telling him that the Corps had the airship surrounded. Diego reluctantly and sorrowfully killed Charlie. The team arrested Diego and continued working to bring down Lawson. With Diego's help, the team were able to get the tracker working and track Lawson to the top of the Concordia Tower. There, they had a confrontation, with Lawson bringing Smythe and another officer as backups. Isaac and Chief Wright put Lawson under arrest for his role in Charlie's murder as well as his crimes against the city. Lawson, meanwhile, claimed that he was bringing order back into the city and threatened to arrest them instead. Lawson brought out a gun and shot Isaac in the chest in order to end the Squad once and for all. Isaac, however, rose back up as he was wearing a bulletproof vest and shot Lawson straight to the chest, killing him and ending his tyrannical reign. His backups, meanwhile, surrendered, claiming that they were merely following Lawson's orders. After the confrontation, Chief Wright offered Highmore the position of interim mayor, which she graciously accepted. As mayor, Highmore disbanded the Justice Corps and brought the Department and the Squad back to their former glory. Known personnel OG_SUS_451_603.jpg|'Justin Lawson' (founder) †|link=Justin Lawson OG SUS 455 602.jpg|'Inspector Jaubert' (head) †|link=Inspector Jaubert DMitvokMOTPV.png|'Dylan Mitvok' †|link=Dylan Mitvok OG SUS 456 601.jpg|'Bill Beatty' (formerly)|link=Bill Beatty OG_SUS_459_605.jpg|'Officer Smythe'|link=Officer Smythe GBlantonMOTPC230.png|'George Blanton'|link=George Blanton UnnamedJCorpsOfficer.png|'Unnamed Justice Corps officer'|link=List of unnamed characters#Justice Corps officer Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Opposing organizations Category:Law enforcement agencies